SORRY
by lee minnkyu
Summary: Penyesalan Sungmin semakin bertumpuk saat perasaan lain muncul dlm htinya saat Marcus semakin mengikis perasaannya untuk Kyuhyun. "Mungkin sepuluh detik lagi kau akan jatuh cinta pada ku jika kita masih berada disini ?" "Kau bisa menciptakan penyesalan lainnya jika kau terus membentengi hati mu seperti itu." /GS/Kyumin/Sungmin/Kyuhyun/Marchus/Hurt/Romance
1. Chapter 1

2009

"Lee-Lee Sungmin-ssi, aku

..aku...menyukai mu, ja-jadilah kekasih ku. Kumohon."

Pemuda tambun tersebut menundukan kepalanya sambil memberikan setangkai bunga mawar dihadapan Sungmin secara tiba-tiba saja. Sungmin dan beberapa teman perempuannya yang lainpun terperangah. Sungmin sangat terkejut mendapatkan pernyataan cinta seperti itu.

Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk menyatakan cinta, apalagi didepan umum seperti ini. Beberapa penghuni sekolah mereka yang tadi berlalu lalang langsung saja menghentikan langkah mereka seketika mendengar seseorang dengan berani menyatakan cinta pada salah satu primadona sekolah mereka tersebut. Apalagi seorang Lee Sungmin yang terkenal karena menjadi incaran preman sekolah mereka yaitu Choi Sunghyun.

Sejak dulu lelaki yang berani mendekati ataupun menyatakan cintanya pada Lee Sungmin akan selalu berakhir dirumah sakit karena Sunghyun takan segan untuk menghajar pria-pria tersebut tanpa ampun.

"Ow ow...romantis sekali eoh ? Uri Sungmin, lihatlah sepagi ini ! Betapa beruntungnya dirimu." Salah satu teman Sungmin menyaut dan merebut setangkai bunga mawar tersebut dari genggaman sang pemuda tambun.

Sungmin tau jika dibalik ucapan temannya tersebut hanyalah sebuah hinaan untuknya.

"Aku tidak menyukai mu, pergilah !" Sungmin berucap begitu dingin dan tak berniat membalas perkataan temanya tersebut. Ia juga tidak ingin mempermalukan dirinya lebih lama lagi dihadapan siswa-siswi lainnya yang tengah memperhatikan mereka.

"Hey Sungmin ! Kau jahat sekali, dia ini terlihat seperti anak baik-baik loh !." Suara teman gadis Sungmin lainnya ikut menyaut dan kemudian menengok wajah pria tambun tersebut yang masih menunduk dalam. "Waw ! Wajahnya tidak terlalu buruk kok, dia bahkan memiliki beberapa lapis pada kaca matanya." Ujar gadis tersebut dengan aegyonya membuat tiga gadis lainnya tersebut tertawa terkecuali Lee Sungmin yang hanya menatap datar pada pemuda disamping Sunny, temannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak perduli, kita pergi saja." Sungmin kembali mencoba tak ingin perduli dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatian teman-temannya tersebut.

"Hey Sungmin, jangan seperti itu dong. Setidaknya kau terima bunga ini." Seohyun memberikan bunga yang sempat ia ambil dari pemuda tersebut kepada Sungmin. "dan juga berikan jawaban yang bagus."

Wajah Sungmin bergerak gelisah melihat ekspresi Seohyun yang memberikan isyarat penuh mengancam. Lagi-lagi, ia tak bisa berbuat lebih untuk melawan Seohyun.

"Kalau begitu ulangi lagi jawaban mu dengan benar Sungmin." Tiffany, salah satu temannya lagi ikut menimpali.

"Terima saja." Jessica ikut memberikan saran sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menunduk dan tak berani menatap sedikitpun Sungmin dan teman-temannya yang lain. Antara sifatnya yang memang pemalu dan juga tidak berani.

"Hey gendut, jangan menunduk seperti itu terus dong, bagaimana uri Sungmin melihat mu." Celetuk Sunny lagi dengan suara khas anak-anaknya.

Perlahan-lahan pemuda tersebut memberanikan diri untuk menegakan wajahnya.

Seohyun, Sunny, Jessica dan Tiffany langsung mengantupkan bibirnya kala melihat seberapa buruknya pemuda dihadapan mereka tersebut sampai membuat mereka hampir meledakkan tawanya. Beberapa para siswa-siswi lainnya mulai berbisik iba dan juga mengejek pemuda tersebut.

Seohyun terkekeh melihat tampilan pemuda tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang semi ikal begitu acak-acakan dan wajahnya yang tembam dipenuhi jerawat dan juga kaca mata tebal seperti yang Sunny tuturkan beberapa saat lalu. Tubuhnya yang tambun juga tak luput dari pandangan mereka. Bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu benar-benar sangat over dalam bentuk tubuhnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh mereka sang primadona sekolah. Berani sekali pemuda itu mengharapkan menjadi salah satu kekasih mereka. Tidak tau diri, fikirnya.

"Baiklah, siapa nama mu ?" Seohyun kembali bersuara.

"Kim-Kim..."

Sunny yang geram langsung membentak pemuda tersebut dengan suara cemprengnya. "Kim apa ? Kalau ngomong yang benar dong !"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun. Kim Kyuhyun." Jawab pemuda tersebut dengan logat khasnya yang terbata ketika gugup.

"Omo ! Dia Kim Kyuhyun sungguhan ?" Celetuk Sunny kaget.

Sunny membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

"Nugu ?" Sahut Tiffany yang merasa tak mengenal siapa itu Kyuhyun.

Sunny menepuk bahu Tifanny, "Dia itu yang terkenal karena pintar sekali matematika."

"Wah bagus sekali bukan Sungmin ?" Seohyun kembali memancing kemarahan Sungmin yang tampak tenang dan dingin.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian." Jawab Sungmin sambil membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Ada binar kebahagian dimata Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mau menerima cintanya tersebut meski gadis itu masih enggan menatapnya sekalipun. Cinta pertamanya akhirnya bersambut setelah sekian lama ia pendam.

 **SORRY**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast

Lee Sungmin

Marchus

Kyuhyun

Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

 **Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar/NO LIKE DONT READ/ NO FLAME ! SILAHKAN BACA JIKA SUKA NAMUN BILA TAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK TANDA SILANG DIPOJOK KANAN ATAS LAYAR ANDA. TERIMAKASIH.**

ooo000ooo

Now

"Hei kau Lee Sungmin jadilah kekasih ku !" Dengan lantang, pria itu menyuarakan isi hatinya tanpa tau malu dihadapan mahasiswa-mahasiswi lainnya. Bahkan dosen yang tengah mengajarpun tak kalah kagetnya ketika pria itu seenak hati menerobos kelasnya dan menyatakan cintanya didepan kelas.

Sontak semuanya melirik kearah Sungmin dengan pandangan penasaran. Sungmin terperangah, ia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa pria itu. Pria yang berani menyatakan perasaannya pada dirinya. Kibum menyenggol lenangannya pelan, menarik kembali kewarasannya saat ini.

"Weh, siapa dia ?" Bisik Kibum penasaran.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, ia tampak terlihat begitu bodoh.

"Hey hey nak ! Kau ini siapa ? Kenapa kau mengacau dikelas ku ?" Dosen kelas seni tersebut mulai naik pitam. Namun pria itu hanya menyeringai santai.

"Nama ku Marchus Cho, aku ini anak fakultas Teknik Mesin pak. Aku hanya ingin mengencani murid mu yang manis itu." Dengan mata birunya, pria itu menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

Ryewook memekik tertahan, menutup bibirnya sendiri. Ia sepertinya pernah mendengar nama Marchus Cho itu. Ya, anak fakultas Teknik Mesin yang sangat terkenal karena selain cerdas, pria itu juga sangat menyukai perempuan. Dalam artian suka merayu dan mengencani mereka semua. Si flamboyan dari fakultas Teknik Mesin.

"YA TUHAN, kau beruntung min !" Puji Ryewook berbisik kesamping Sungmin.

Dosen kelas mereka berbicara lagi dan kali ini sepertinya terlihat tak main-main untuk mengancam pria itu.

"Sungmin, kau mengenalnya ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengenalnya pak." Ujar Sungmin membuang membuang mukanya asal tak melihat wajah pria asing itu. Entah kenapa mata pria itu membuat hatinya resah.

"Kau bisa mendengar bukan nak ? Pergilah, sebelum aku benar-benar marah. HEI KAU!"

Namun dengan santainya, pria itu kembali berulah. Berjalan mendekati bangku Sungmin dan berhenti didepannya. Sungmin melototkan matanya ketika pria itu dengan lancangnya mengangkat dagunya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Jadi benar kau Lee Sungmin ? Kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang dibicarakan." Seringaian itu kembali muncul.

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sungmin menegang, ia jadi lemas karena perilaku berani pria itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi manis." Pria itu, Marchus Cho mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda Sungmin sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya.

Jantung Sungmin sempat berpacu hebat saat menatap dekat onyx biru itu.

Perasaan macam apa ini ?

ooo000ooo

Bagai mencium bau amis, gosip beredar hangat dikalangan pelajar Universitas Kyunghee begitu cepat tersebar hari itu juga. Sungmin bahkan mendapatkan pertanyaan berbondong-bondong dari teman satu kelasnya karena berhasil menarik perhatian pangeran kampus mereka. Sebenarnya hanya Kibum dan Ryewook yang berani bertanya banyak, karena Sungmin memang tidak memiliki banyak teman seperti mereka. Gadis itu memang terkenal dengan julukan sipedas yang berhati beku.

"Apalagi yang harus ku jelaskan ? Aku tidak mengenalnya. Hanya itu." Ucap Sungmin jengah mendapati pertanyaan sama dari kedua sahabatnya. Ini bahkan jam istirahat, bisakah dia tenang.

Hampir semua orang meliriknya penuh tanya. Mungkin sebagian juga menatap iri dan benci, terutama para gadis. Sebenarnya bukan karena insiden kelas pagi ini, tapi sejak dulu mungkin Sungmin sudah menjadi bulan-bulanan para gadis itu karena kecantikan Sungmin memang sudah tersohor dari fakultas ekonomi sampai keperawatan.

Jika bisa memilih, Sungmin sebenarnya ingin kehidupan normal saja. Ia tidak suka menjadi terkenal seperti ini. Makanya setiap kali pria datang padanya, gadis itu dengan dinginnya selalu menolak. Namun, Sungmin tak menyangka jika penolakannya membuahkan cibiran. Awalnya sangat berat untuknya, setiap kali para gadis datang untuk melabraknya mencaci maki tapi semuanya sudah menjadi biasa saja saat dirinya lebih membuat benteng tebal dihatinya.

"Min, kau bermimpi apa semalam ? Kau sungguh beruntung ! Terima saja Marchus itu ! Aku tidak menyangka dia sungguh tampan. Kyaaa !" Puji Ryewook tak henti, mengingat wajah Marchus tadi pagi.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau fikirkan lagi." Tambah Kibum menasehati bijak.

"Apa yang harus ku fikirkan lagi ? Aku tidak tertarik, lupakan pria aneh itu." Sungmin menepis semua perasaan aneh yang timbul dihatinya.

Kenapa dirinya merasa begitu gelisah saat ia tidak bisa melupakan tatapan pria itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?

ooo000ooo

Sejak insiden tadi pagi Sungmin sudah tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada semua disekitarnya. Bahkan dia menghiraukan Ryewook dan Kibum saat kedua sahabatnya itu mengajaknya untuk pulang ketika kelas mereka telah usai. Namun Sungmin masih betah merenungkan sesuatu. Ia masih saja menerka-nerka tatapan Marchus yang mengingatkannya entah pada siapa. Sungmin yakin jika tatapan itu pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Saat menuruni tangga, tak sengaja kakinya menelikung karena melamun hingga membuatnya hampir terjatuh jika saja seseorang tak menahannya.

Deg

Sungmin kembali gelisah saat menatap mata itu, Marchus Cho. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, pria itu muncul dihadapannya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Kaki mu terlalu berharga. Memang apa yang sedang kau fikirkan ?" Suara Marchus terdengar begitu serak terdengar sangat sensual ditelinga Sungmin. Pria itu terlihat begitu matang dalam mempermainkan wanita.

Sungmin terkesiap, membuyarkan pikirannya. Memasang wajah dinginnya kembali. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu."

Gadis itu melepaskan tautan pelukan mereka dan berjalan kembali meninggalkan Marchus yang tengah menyeringai. Pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin dan menyudutkan ditembok. Beruntung sepertinya gedung seni mulai sepi hingga dirinya lebih leluasa menggoda gadis ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Gertak Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi Marchus menyeringai senang, "Kenapa ? Kau takut ? Ingin berteriak ?"

"Dasar kurang ajar ! Lepaskan !" Sungmin meronta melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Marchus namun sia-sia saja tenaga pria itu sungguh kuat.

"Berteriaklah ! Perlu kau tau, aku ini sangat pandai membuat wanita diam dalam sekejab dengan ciuman ku." Bisik Marchus mengancam.

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat. Dirinya sungguh gelisah namun tak ingin kalah. "Kenapa aku harus berteriak ? Kau hanya pria rendahan yang suka memaksa wanita !"

"Bagus, aku suka pujian mu sayang."

Marchus meregangkan cekalannya bahkan melepasnya membiarkan Sungmin bernafas lega. Ia yakin Sungmin yang terkenal sangat angkuh itu takan merendahkan harga dirinya dengan berlari kabur.

"Aku membutuhkan jawaban mu ?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura bodoh saja.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Minggirlah."

Marchus mendorong kembali bahu Sungmin. "Beri aku jawaban dulu Sungmin !"

Mata foxy Sungin berputar kesegala arah agar tak menatap langsung kearah biru shafire milik Marchus itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai mu. Puas ? Menyingkirlah !" Sungmin kembali mendorong tubuh Marchus.

Kali ini Marchus tak menahannya lagi, Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega. Dengan sedikit tergesah kakinya terasa bergetar hebat. Seolah tulang-tulangnya menghilang saat itu juga.

Marchus terkekeh geli melihat Sungmin ketakutan. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menggoda gadis angkuh itu, namun ia rasa cukup untuk hari ini.

ooo000ooo

Lagi-lagi Marchus tak pantang menyerah untuk mengejar Sungmin meski sudah menerima penolakan berkali-kali. Pemuda bermata biru itu masih saja bersikeukeh ingin bersama Sungmin.

Berbagai rayuan telah Marchus lakukan untuk meluluhkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin. Namun tak sedikitpun meruntuhkan es didalam hati gadis itu. Bahkan saat ia melakukan hal romantis sekalipun.

Seperti pagi ini Marchus bahkan rela berangkat lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan kejutan manis untuk Lee Sungmin. Ia dan dibantu beberapa temannya membuat kelas Lee Sungmin dipenuhi oleh hiasan bunga disepanjang sudut ruangan. Dan juga Marchus tidak lupa menuliskan kata-kata menggelikan menurut Sungmin "Selamat pagi manis" diatas papan tulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar.

Sungmin terperangah saat pertama kali memasuki kelasnya yang penuh dengan hiasan pesta tersebut. Ubun-ubunya serasa mendidih saat melihat pengirim pesan menggelikan itu ternyata Marchus. Dan siapapun pasti tau kepada siapa pesan tersebut tertuju.

Dengan langkah lebarnya, Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah fakultas teknik mesin sambil membawa hiasan-hiasan yang berhasil ia singkirkan dari kelasnya tadi.

Seketika Sungmin langsung menjadi sorotan dalam fakultas tersebut. Tentu saja karena jarang sekali seorang perempuan berani memasuki fakultas yang berisikan pria semua itu, terkecuali beberapa dosen wanita tentunya. Terlebih lagi Sungmin membawa barang yang terlihat mencolok dan barang itu bukanlah barang yang tepat untuk anak mesin mainkan sebagai pria sejati tentunya.

Dengan bersungut marah, Sungmin memasuki kelas ia yakini merupakan kelas pria itu.

"Berhenti melakukan ini ! Apa kau ini bodoh ?" Ujar Sungmin begitu kejam sambil melempar semua hiasan tersebut kehadapan Marchus.

Jika pria lain mungkin akan berfikir berkali-kali untuk mendekati Sungmin,jika gadis itu hanya terlihat manis dari luar saja namun mulutnya seolah menyimpan berbagai racun ketika membuka suara. Tapi tidak dengan Marchus. Pria itu pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Marchus yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan beberapa temannyapun langsung menghentikan tawanya. Ia hampir saja memaki seseorang yang seenaknya saja mengganggu ketenangannya itu jika saja ia tidak sadar jika seseorang yang ia maksud itu Lee Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa kemari ? Kau merindukan ku ?" Tanya Marchus begitu manis dan disambut gelak tawa beberapa teman disampingnya.

Sungmin ingin sekali menyiram wajah pria didepannya itu jika saja ada air didekatnya. Dengan begitu ia berharap jika pria itu cepatlah sadar dengan semua kebodohannya itu.

"Berhenti membual Marcus ! Berhenti melakukan ini, aku tidak menyukai cara mu yang memalukan itu !"

Dahi Marchus langsung mengerut tak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak mengerti. " Eoh ? Bagian mana yang memalukan ? Aku hanya ingin memberikan mu pesan manis sayang, bukan membuat mu malu."

"Aku tidak perduli, pokoknya kau jangan pernah lagi membuat hal itu."

"Baik, tidak masalah. Tapi, dengan satu syarat."

Sungmin hendak melayangkan protesnya ketika Marchus kembali bersuara.

"Kau tidak berhak menolak, ini adalah wilayah ku. Kau tidak memiliki kuasa untuk diriku disini sayang."

Sungmin baru sadar ketika mata biru itu berkeliling menyadarkannya jika ia tengah masuk kedalam kandang singa secara suka rela.

"Terima aku menjadi kekasih mu. Maka aku akan berhenti melakukan itu,-" Marchus melirik kesebelah temannya meminta bantuan untuk mengingat kata apa yang ia lupakan itu. "Hal romantis, ya aku akan berhenti melakukan itu." Tambahnya.

Konyol, Sungmin bahkan tak terkesan dengan semua itu apalagi menganggap itu merupakan hal romantis.

"Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sekarang juga." Tatapan Sungmin semakin mendingin. Ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya, terlihat jelas dari amarah yang terpancar dari balik foxy miliknya.

Semua orang disekitarnya terperangah, menyaksikan langsung penolakan gadis tersebut. Semua orang tau jika Marchus selalu bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun tanpa ia kejar sekalipun. Hanya Sungmin yang menjadi wanita pertama yang terus menolaknya sekejam itu.

Saat Sungmin membalikan badannya, Marchus mulai tak tenang langsung bergegas menegakan tubuhnya.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau menolak ku ? Apa yang kurang dari ku hey Lee Sungmin ? Jika karena kau tidak ingin bekencan sekarang, aku tidak bisa menerima alasan konyol mu itu." Dengan lantang Marchus bersuara.

Sungmin terpaku ditempatnya. Ia tidak memikirkan jika ada seorang pria semacam Marchus yang begitu agresifnya terus mengejarnya tanpa lelah meski berbagai kata-kata kejam telah ia keluarkan. Terlebih lagi perkataan Marchus tadi begitu menohok membuatnya bungkam seketika. Untuk beberapa pria yang pernah ia tolak karena alasan tersebut mungkin bisa menerimanya namun tidak dengan Marchus.

Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya perlahan kemudian menatap kedua onyx biru milik Marchus. Beberapa saat keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Aura disekitarnyapun terasa begitu dingin, tak seorangpun berani bersuara untuk menyela keduanya.

Sampai Sungmin sendiri yang kembali bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Karena kau, bukanlah orang yang kusukai. Marchus Cho."

Tbc

Hallooooooooo...

Mohon maaf lahir batin untuk semua readers ^^... aku minta maaf ya kalo ada kesalahan yg d sengaja maupun tdk...

Dan Happy JoyDay untuk seluruh Joyer's diseluruh dunia :) semoga taun ini hati kita semakin kuat dan ttp bertahan untuk Kyumin. Untuk mom and dad...tetap percaya cinta kalian tulus dan bersabar. Kebahagian akan datang untuk mereka yg selalu bersabar menunggu...jadi kalian gk boleh nyerah...karna kami selalu percaya kalian :")

Ok udh lama gk nongol ya...hehe...mklm bulan puasa sibuk banget ^^ sampe susah cari waktu buat ketik. Sekali nongol bukan apdet Still Love malah munculin ff baru *author digorok readers *ampunn...

Hehe... ST bakal apdet kok...tp ntr...

Karna ff baru semoga respon kalian jg baik untuk memulai sesuatu yg baik ^^

See next Malming berikutnya...

-Lee Minnkyu


	2. Chapter 2

Tak seperti biasanya, pagi kali ini tampak terlihat suram karena rintikan hujan. Sang mentari seolah tengah berlelah dan menggantikannya dengan tetesan air matanya.

Hujan selalu menyimpan rasanya sendiri. Selalu melekat dengan kenangan kesedihan dan kepedihan. Sebanyak tetesan hujan yang jatuh menyentuh bumi ini, sebanyak itu pula beban akan penyesalan dan rindu Lee Sungmin untuk namja itu. Pria yang pernah benar-benar menyentuh hatinya dengan hanya tingkah bodohnya.

"Kau ada dimana ?" Gumamnya sambil menatap sendu miniatur sebuah pesawat ditangannya.

 **SORRY**

Lee Minnkyu Present

Main Cast

Lee Sungmin

Marchus

Kyuhyun

Disclaimer :Mereka hanya milik mereka, hanya pinjam nama. Jangan berfikiran berlebihan cause Its my FF.

 **Warning :GS / Typo bersebaran / Tidak ada fanwar/NO LIKE DONT READ/ NO FLAME !**

 **Untuk kalian yg masih bertahan Joy ! Aku ff ni untuk kalian :")**

 **Back To 2009**

Cibiran demi cibiran terus menghujaminya ketika semua penghuni sekolah mereka mengetahui hubungan keduanya. LEE SUNMIN DAN KIM KYUHYUN.

Sungmin cukup gerah dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang selalu menempelinya bak lem. Meski ia terus bersikap ketus dan kejam namun pemuda tambun tersebut tetap terus berada disampingnya. Pria itu bahkan kerap dimanfaatkan oleh Seohyun dan kawannya yang lain. Namun dengan polosnya, Kyuhyun selalu saja menuruti semua kemauan mereka dengan alasan demi dirinya.

Mungkin atara polos dan bodoh memang terlalu tipis perbedaannya. Meski diperlakukan kasar sekalipun, Kyuhyun tak pernah bergeming berlari. Dengan bodohnya, pria itu tetap menerima semua teriakan, cacian dan hinaan dari Seohyun dan kawan-kawannya.

Bahkan saat Sunghyun terus saja membullynya, Kyuhyun hanya diam tak melawan. Ia tau betul jika dengan mendekati Lee Sungmin sudah merupakan menggali kuburannya secara tidak langsung. Namun perasaanya terhadap Sungmin sungguh tulus dan ia berharap jika Sungmin juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untuknya. Meski itu hanya kecil harapannya.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri tak tahan bukan karena fisik Kyuhyun, tapi karena sikap orang-orang disekitarnya ketika memperlakukan Kyuhyun begitu tak manusiawi membuat dirinya gerah dan marah. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang harus menanggung semua perlakuan buruk tersebut hanya karena dirinya. Baik itu Kyuhyun ataupun orang lain. Maka dari itu, selama ini ia membatasi perasaannya terhadap pria yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Hari demi hari Seohyun dan lainnya semakin buruk memperlakukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sungguh ingin berteriak marah dan menyudahi semuanya tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian sebanyak itu melawan Seohyun. Dirinya seperti pecundang yang terus saja bersembunyi diatas penderitaan orang lain. Diatas penderitaan Kyuhyun.

Saat itu hujan turun begitu lebat mengelilingi sekitar sekolah mereka. Beberapa pelajar nekad menerjang hujan tersebut dan sebagian menunggu sampai hujan tersebut redah. Dan Sungmin menjadi salah satu yang memilih menunggu dari pada menerjang hujan yang begitu lebat tersebut.

Beberapa jam ia habiskan untuk sekedar menggambar sesuatu diatas buku sketsa miliknya diruangan kelas seni. Kadang rasanya sendiri seperti ini lebih menyenangkan. Bergulat dengan pinsil dan buku sketsanya saja membunuh banyak waktu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Bahkan sebentar lagi sang mentari akan kembali keperaduannya. Sungmin menatap sekelilingnya, tak seorangpun yang masih tersisa disekolahnya terkecuali dirinya. Hujan masih saja turun begitu deras. Ia tidak begitu terlalu menyukai dingin ataupun hujan. Tapi hari mulai senja dan tak mungkin dirinya harus lebih lama lagi menunggu hujan redah.

Saat hendak berlari, samar-sama Sungmin melihat sosok besar dan tinggi berlarian kearahnya. Matanya terbelalak kaget saat menyadari jika sosok tersebut merupaka Kyuhyun yang tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya heran, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa mengetaui jika dirinya masih berada disekolah.

"Hosh...hosh...syukurlah kau baik-baik saja." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tersedat-sedat.

Sungmin mengepalkan jemari kukunya kesal melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang sok perduli padanya. Untuk apa pria itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang selalu berbuat jahat terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau, aku masih berada disini ?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul dan menunjukan ponsel miliknya. Sungmin hanya ber'Oh' ria saja. Rupanya pria itu tidak sebodoh yang ia fikirkan. Pria itu bahkan memikirkan hal yang tak terfikirkan olehnya, yaitu melacak dirinya lewat GPS.

"Um, a-ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil memayungi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin melotot marah kearah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mau membuat ku basah kuyup eoh?" Ujarnya begitu ketus.

Kyuhyun salah tingkah, ia lupa jika payung miliknya terlalu kecil untuk berbagi dengan Lee Sungmin dan tubuhnya yang besar. Ia memberikan payung tersebut kehadapan Sungmin.

"Um-maaf Sungmin. Kau-kau bisa menggunakannya. Gwencana."

Tanpa berkata berkata banyak, Sungmin langsung menarik kasar ganggang payung tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang terpengkur.

Kyuhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Bukan hal pertama Sungmin memperlakukannya begitu kasar seperti ini tapi ia juga tidak tau kenapa bisa sebodoh itu terus mempertahankan cintanya. Jelas-jelas Sungmin tak pernah menginginkannya. Tapi ia tetap saja berjalan dibelakang gadis itu. Terus menatap punggungnya, berharap jika suatu saat gadis itu akan berbalik dan melihat cintanya yang tulus.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Kyuhyun mengejar langkah Sungmin didepannya. Hujan turun begitu deras membasahi seluruh pakaiannya. Seketika pandangannya menghambur saat kaca mata yang ia kenakan tak luput dari guyuran air hujan. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun mengusap kaca matanya sampai ia tak sengaja menerjang kerikil besar dibawah kakinya.

Dugg...

Tubuh besar milik Kyuhyun ambruk karena terjatuh. Dan sialnya lagi kaca matanya terjatuh dan tertimbah tubuhnya sendiri sampai terbelah dua. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apalagi, pandangannya begitu tak jelas ditambah guyuran hujan semakin menghamburkan penglihatannya.

Saat jemari tangannya meraba jalanan mencoba menyentuh sesuatu, gambar uluran tangan seseorang samar didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Cepat bangun."

Suara lembut itu tak asing lagi baginya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Kyuhyun langsung meraih uluran tangan tersebut.

"Go-gomawo."

"Hm..."

Keduanya kembali dalam percakapan canggung dan dingin seperti biasanya saat hanya berdua.

Saat ini keduanya sepakat untuk berteduh untuk sementara waktu didepan pintu sebuah pertokoan. Pakaian keduanya hampir basah kuyup setelah Sungmin membagi payung tadi dengan Kyuhyun.

Tetesan rintik hujan bak alunan musik yang terdengar mencekam. Detik demi detik waktu Sungmin habiskan bersama pria disampingnya tersebut namun tak ada percakapan berarti diantara keduanya. Rasanya aneh setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Tak sebelumnya ia merasa begitu gelisah seperti ini jika pria lain mencoba mendekat tapi dengan Kyuhyun rasanya begitu berbeda. Ada apa dengan dirinya ?

"Hm, itu. Apa kau tidak dingin ?"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu dirinya merasa dingin disaat pakaiannya basah dengan cuaca seperti ini. Masih saja bertanya tak penting seperti itu.

"Bukan urusan mu." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

Sungmin kembali menatap kearah rintikan hujan didepannya tanpa melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu sendu.

"Apa aku menjadi beban untuk mu Sungmin ?" Tanya Kyuhyun terdengar begitu memilukan.

"Apa jika aku mengatakan 'Ya' kau mau berhenti menyukai ku Kyuhyun ?"

"..." Kyuhyun sendiri tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia terlalu egois terus mempertahankan Sungmin disisinya sedangkan gadis itu sendiri tak pernah menolehkan matanya untuk sekedar melihat perasaannya. Memikirkan berpisah dengan Sungmin seperti merampas sumber oksigennya.

Sungmin masih terdiam dan merenung beberapa saat sebelum berkata kembali.

"Kyuhyun, sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari ku ?" Gumamnya begitu kecil, mungkin suara rintik hujan mengalahkan suaranya. Namun Kyuhyun masih menangkap gumaman Sungmin tersebut.

"Tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. Ia memang tidak memiliki alasan kenapa hatinya jatuh pada Sungmin. Bahkan jatuh sampai berkali-kali.

"Terlalu klise dan konyol." Timpal Sungmin terdengar sinis.

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya pasrah. "Lee Sungmin..." panggilnya.

Sungmin hanya menggumam tak berminat.

"Buang semua amarah mu. Setelah itu kau bisa melihat dengan jelas, perasaan yang tulus tanpa pamrih itu seperti apa."

Sungmin tercekat, perasaannya berdesir semakin aneh. Pria itu berhasil menyentuh titik dingin dalam hatinya yang tak pernah tersentuh oleh seseorang.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak begitu faham, tapi ia selalu merasa jika tatapan Sungmin terhadap orang disekelilingnya terlihat penuh amarah yang siap meledak. Entah itu karena apa, tapi Kyuhyun yakin jika dibalik sikap dingin dan perkataannya yang kejam, Sungmin masih memiliki sisi lembut jika saja amarah itu telah hilang.

Sulit mengkaui jika apa yang Kyuhyun katakan itu benar adanya.

Perlahan ia menatap wajah lusuh Kyuhyun disampingnya. Keduanya sempat terpaku satu sama lainnya untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin segera memalingkan wajahnya ketika merasa ada desiran aneh didalam hatinya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak kalah gugupnya dengan Sungmin. Pemuda pemalu tersebut menggaruk rambut lepeknya yang tak gatal saking gugupnya.

Sungmin merogoh tas ransel miliknya, mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Dengan enggan Sungmin mengulurkan sapu tangan miliknya kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Dagu mu berdarah. Bersihkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul saat Sungmin memberikan sapu tangan tersebut. Meski nada suara Sungmin yang masih tak begitu bersahabat, tapi Kyuhyun terharu akan bentuk perhatian Sungmin.

"G-gomawo." Kyuhyun meraih uluran tangan Sungmin. Jantungnya hampir meloncat dari dadanya saat kulit tangannya tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit jemari Sungmin. Kali pertamanya, bisa menyentuh langsung kulit sehalus porselen tersebut yang biasanya hanya bisa ia impikan.

Saat Kyuhyun sibuk membersihkan darah dari dagunya, diam-diam Sungmin mencuri pandang padanya. Gadis es tersebut memperhatikan cara Kyuhyun membersihkan lukanya dengan begitu gugup. Ia gemas sendiri melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu.

Karena tak sabar, Sungmin mengambil alih pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan Sungmin membersihkan darah dari luka tersebut.

Tanpa sadar jika keduanya kini terjebak dengan situasi begitu intim sebagai sepasang kekasih. Jantung Kyuhyun semakin berdetak tak menentu saat Sungmin terus menyentukan sapu tangan tersebut diatas dagunya. Bau khas dari Lee Sungmin tercium dari sapu tangan tersebut.

Saat mata mereka tak sengaja beradu pandang, keduanya terpaku satu sama lainnya. Tangan Sungmin yang terasa mati rasa, masih berada diatas dagu Kyuhyun.

Bola mata hitam Kyuhyun begitu terlihat memikat bak kegelapan malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Tak pernah sebelumnya Sungmin merasa jika hanya menatap seorng pria membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kyuhyun mungkin tak setampan namja diluar sana, tapi Sungmin merasa jika dari balik tatapan bola mata Kyuhyun telah memancarkan segala kesempuranaan hati dan wajah Kyuhyun sendiri. Tak perlu fisik untuk mendeskripsikan tampan atau cantik seseorang, tapi hati lebih penting dari segalanya. Untuk apa rupa menawan bila tak didukung hati yang bersih.

Suasan hening dan gemericik hujan seolah mendukung suasana sendu diantara keduanya. Tanpa sadar, perlahan Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Sungmin. Tak seperti biasanya, Sungmin tak bergeming ataupun berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

Gadis es tersebut bahkan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Kyuhyun menyentuh lembut bibirnya untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Terasa manis dan hangat.

Seumur hidup mereka, baik Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin takan pernah bisa melupakan ciuman pertama mereka dibawah rintik hujan tersebut.

 **Flashback Off**

ooo000ooo

"Kau tidak kuliah pagi hari ini ?"

Sungmin terkesiap menolehkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara tersebut. Suara kakaknya membunyarkan lamunannya tentang Kyuhyun dan menariknya kembali kedunia nyata.

Sungmin tersenyum kilas, "Malas." Ujarnya acuh.

Sang kakak langsung mendekat kearah jendela, dimana Sungmin tengah duduk diatas kusen jendela tersebut memandangi hujan turun dari kaca jendelanya yang lebar.

"Malas atau kau takut bertemu Marchus eoh ?" Goda sang kakak.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Tsk. Untuk apa aku takut ?"

Sang kakak ikut duduk diatas kusen dipojok jendela lainnya. "Mungkin kau takut jatuh cinta padanya ?" Jawabnya asal.

"Itu konyol !"

"Tidak, aku fikir dari sekian banyak pria yang mendekati mu, hanya dia yang paling tangguh. Mungkin kau bisa berfikir ulang mengenai itu. Jangan terlalu membencinya. Kau tau bukan, antara benci dan cinta itu hanya beda tipis."

Sungmin tertegun memikirkan perkataan sang kakak yang mungkin memiliki setengah kebenarannya. Kebenaran jika ia memang sangat membenci tingkah Marchus yang selalu membuatnya malu.

".."

Victoria, sang kakak hanya bisa mendesah pasrah melihat adiknya selalu saja merespon dingin dan acuh setiap ia membahas pria yang berusaha mendekati adiknya tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa terus-menerus hidup dengan semua masalalu mu min. Kau bisa menciptakan penyesalan lainnya jika kau terus membentengi hati mu seperti itu." Tidak ada yang bisa Victoria lakukan selain memberikan nasehatnya pada Sungmin saat ini. Ia cukup tau bagaimana terpuruknya Sungmin dulu, karena itu ia tidak bisa memaksa adiknya untuk membuka hatinya pada semua pria. Ia hanya ingin adiknya merasa bahagia. Hanya itu saja.

Victoria mengelus surai Sungmin sekilas sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar adiknya itu. Namun saat berada tepat dibibir pintu, Victoria membalikan badannya kembali.

"Cepat bersiap, aku akan mengantar mu."

"Ya." Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas memberikan jawabannya. Rasanya ia tak bersemangat sama sekali namun ia ingat jika hari ini ia harus mengumpulkan tugas dosen Seok.

ooo000ooo

Hujan masih terlalu lebat saat memasuki kampusnya. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus menggunakan payung jika tak ingin basah kuyup menyebrangi bangunan sekolahnya itu. Victoria yang merupakan mahasiswa semester akhir yang tengah sibuk mempersiapkan sekripsinya hanya dapat mengantarkan adiknya sampai kepelataran kampus mereka saja kemudian kembali.

Sungmin berlarian kecil agar lebih cepat sampai tujuannya sambil membawa payung miliknya. Namun entah dari mana datangnya, tiba-tiba saja Marchus menyabotase jalannya dan memaksanya berbagi payung.

"Apa kau sudah gila ?" Pertanyaan Sungmin bahkan lebih mirip makian dari sebuah pertanyaan.

Namun dengan acuhnya, pria berambut coklat legam tersebut hanya mengedikan bahunya. "Pelit sekali eoh ? Aku hanya memaksa mu berbagi payung bukan berbagi ranjang mu." Gerutu Marchus.

"Apa ?"

Marchus tersenyum polos atau mungkin lebih tepat berpura-pura bodoh.

"Tidak ada, ayo." Dengan lancang Marchus merangkul pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menepisnya dan bergerak menjauhkan tubuhnya. Namun sayang tindakannya tersebut malah membuat kesempatan tangan Marchus merangkul pinggangnya.

"Jangan jauh-jauh seperti itu. Kau bisa basah nanti, kau benci dingin bukan ?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terpana akan onyx berwarna biru tersebut. Enatah kenapa dirinya selalu terpesona akan mata Marchus. Pria itu memiliki biru jernih dimatanya.

Keduanya saling berpandangan dibawah rintik hujan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Marchus menerbarkan senyuman menawannya yang membuat Sungmin sadar jika pria itu tengah berusaha menggoyahkan hatinya.

"Mungkin sepuluh detik lagi kau akan jatuh cinta pada ku jika kita terus berada disini."

"M-mwo ?"

"Sebaiknya kita cepat berteduh sebelum pakaian kita basah kuyup." Marchus menggenggam jemari Sungmin erat dan mengajak gadis manis itu berlarian kecil.

Saat berlarian, Sungmin terus memperhatikan tautan tangan mereka. Berfikir jika ia pernah merasakan perasaan semacam ini saat seseorang melakukan hal sama.

"Terimakasih atas tumpangan payung mu nona Lee. Sampai bertemu nanti." Marchus mengedipkan sebelah matanya nakal kearah Sungmin yang masih belum penuh akan kesadarannya tadi.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan punggug Marchus yang semakin menjauh menerjang derasnya hujan menyebrangi faluktasnya yang memang berjauhan dengannya.

 _ **'Kyuhyun...?'**_

Rintih Sungmin dalam hatinya saat menyadari jika perasaan itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Kyuhyun.

Pikirannya terus melayang bagaimana bisa ia membandingkan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun dan Marchus.

Fokusnya mulai menghilang saat berjalan sampai ia tak sengaja menubruk sesuatu yang keras hingga tubuhnya ikut terhuyung. Beruntung ia tidak sampai terjatuh.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan matanya mu dengan benar eoh ?" Maki sosok dihadapannya tersebut.

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya dan tercekat tak bisa berkata. Tampak sekali jika mata pria tersebut berkilat marah. Perasaan sesal kembali menghampiri Sungmin setiap kali melihat kilatan amarah pria tersebut. Jika saja waktu bisa diputarnya kembali.

"Maafkan aku..." Gumam Sungmin sambil menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap wajah pria didepannya itu.

"Tidak berguna !" Ujar sang namja begitu terdengar sarkatis.

"Yaa kau ini kasar sekali eoh !" Tiba-tiba saja Kibum muncul dari belakang mereka membela Lee Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kibum sudah memperhatikan pertengkaran keduanya dari kejauhan tadi namun hanya diam dan disaat pria tersebut semakin berbuat kasar, dirinya sungguh tak tahan lagi.

Tak berniat membalas perkataan Kibum, pria tersebut berbalik angkuh meninggalkan keduanya.

"Yaa Lee Donghae, tunggu !" Kibum hendak menarik kembali pria itu namun tertahan oleh tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin memberikan kode pada Kibum agar tak memperkeruh masalah mereka. "Tidak, bum-ah"

"Aish ! Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Donghae sangat kasar pada mu ? Apa kau pernah menolak cintanya dulu ?" Tanya Kibum asal. Ia begitu heran karena selama ini sikap Donghae memang terlihat begitu sinis ketika menyangkut tentang Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bungkam tak bisa menjawab.

"Kekanakan sekali hum..." Tambah Kibum.

 _-Hati ku begitu sakit menahannya, berapa banyak lagi kebencian yang harus ku bayar untuk mu ?- Lee Sungmi ..._

Tbc

Hadir lagi sesuai janji ku sabtu malam minggu ^^...

Meski respon ff ni gk begitu baik, sedih banget liatnya tapi aku usahain trs apdet untuk kalian yg masih setia dan bertahan mendampingi ku, memberikan semngat untuk ku. Sampai ada yg bil kalo bisa satu chp.y dia kasih respon sebanyak"y dia kash karena terbatas akun aku mengerti kok. Makasih ya saeng ^^ dan Makasih yg selalu bertahan masih nunggu ff ku.

Kadang seneng baca komenan kalian yg bermcam" senyum" sendiri bacanya. *curhat sedikit. Aku berasa balik ke jaman AOM :D

Pokoknya makasih yg masih sempetin buat komen...buat sider hayo tobat... :D gk bakal gigit kok...

Satu suara kalian sudah sperti ribuan batrai penyemangat buat para author loh...

Sampai malam minggu berikutnya jika mash ada yg berminat~~~

Give me Rivew eoh ?

~Lee Minnkyu


End file.
